Una flor, una sonrisa
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- Deberías ir afuera y darle una flor cada vez que pase frente aquí, ¿no lo crees? En vez de estar soñando sobre la caja registradora.- Le aconsejó Emma." AU humano. Holanda/Fem!México. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: _Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**__

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal el calor? n_ñ Aquí pega muy fuerte, en serio.

Bien, esto se me ocurrió anoche, mientras escuchaba_ "Oh, yeah"_ de **Big Time Rush**, nomás. Pero no esperen la gran cosa.

Y recuerden, _"Harm"_ es el nombre que elegimos para Países Bajos (Holanda); así como Josefina Yantzin Infante García es mi OC femenina de México.

¡Disfruten el one-shot! ;D

* * *

**Una flor, una sonrisa.**

Rutina...

Era para él lo que significaba ello, una rutina...

Verla pasar todos los días, a la misma hora. Al principio, no le había prestado importancia, había cosas mejores por hacer, considerando que debía encargarse de la florería que sus padres abrieran cuando recién se casaran, y les dejaran a él y su hermana tras su fallecimiento...

Pero ahora, sólo le echaba un vistazo al reloj, calculando el momento exacto en el qué pasaría frente al establecimiento, sin detenerse a ver siquiera las flores. Y era él quién se detenía, nada más para verla desaparecerse en un instante a través del vidrio de las ventanas y las puertas...

\- Harm.-

Oía que le hablaban, pero ignoraba la voz. ¿Cómo sería la voz de esa chica?...

\- Harm, la señora está esperando su cambio.-

¿Acaso tendría novio, pareja, o algo así? Cómo saberlo...

***PACK***

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Gritó al sentir los dedos siendo aplastados por la caja registradora.- ¡Emma!-

\- No me hacías caso, por lo qué usé medidas drásticas. Y no te preocupes, ya le di el cambio a la señora.- Le contestó su hermana, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Señora?-

\- En serio, hermano. ¿No estarás enfermo?- Le tocó la frente.- No tienes fiebre.-

\- Claro que no.- Molesto, se frotó los dedos para apaciguar el dolor.- Y deja de estar molestándome, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.-

\- Sí, mira quién lo dice, _"El Señor de las Nubes."_-

\- Basta, sólo ponte a trabajar.- Le ordenó.

\- Como digas.-

**.~o0o~.**

Tanto el tiempo, así como la vida, seguían pasando. Y así también ella, qué se pasaba cinco días a la semana frente a la florería, rara vez acompañada por alguien, pero principalmente sola...

\- Deberías ir afuera y darle una flor cada vez que pase frente aquí, ¿no lo crees? En vez de estar soñando sobre la caja registradora.- Le aconsejó Emma.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.-

\- Hacerte el tonto no te servirá de nada.- Le señaló.- Si alguien te gusta, debes acercarte, y conocerla, y que también te conozca. Te haría bien tener novia, Harm.-

\- No deberías meterte en mis asuntos. Además, si yo quisiera tener una novia, y no admito que esté deseoso de tener una, la buscaría por mis propios medios. ¿Entiendes?-

\- ¡Cielos! No eres nada divertido, hermano.- Resopló, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.- Si sigues así, te vas a quedar solo y amargado.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Si yo tuviera novio...-

\- Si tú tuvieras novio sólo sería un problema para la tienda.- La interrumpió.- Evitarías estar en el trabajo, y soñando despierta. Así que mejor concéntrate en terminar la universidad, y después buscas con quién perder el tiempo.-

\- Bueno, en parte es porqué a todos los qué les he puesto la mira, me los espantas.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Por eso también he pensado que necesitas novia.-

\- ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre ese tema? Los dos no necesitamos a nadie más en este momento, punto. Ahora, vuelve a trabajar.-

\- Gruñón.- Dijo en voz baja y se metió a la trastienda.

Una vez estando solo, fijó su atención a la ventana, y no tuvo qué esperar demasiado para poder verla. Caminaba un poco más aprisa de lo que costumbre, así que pensó qué posiblemente tenía prisa en llegar a su destino. Pero cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, no creyó lo que estaba pasando en ese instante...

\- Buenas tardes.- Dijo ella, con un tono de voz menos agudo que el de su hermana.- ¿Podría venderme una flor?-

**.~o0o~.**

Desde ese día, iba casi a diario a comprar, a veces una, hasta media docena de flores. De acuerdo a la poca información qué le consiguió sacar, lo cuál no era su incumbencia y era ese el ejemplo que debería seguir Emma, las compraba para llevarlas a otras personas. Pero fuera de eso, no le preguntaba nada más, era su vida privada, y si no quería compartirla con un extraño, no debería entrometerse. Sin embargo, dentro de los ramos que le preparaba, metía dentro una flor aún más pequeña de las demás, y de otra clase distinta, esperando que ella se diera cuenta y de ese modo iniciar una conversación. Una que nunca llegaba...

\- Yo podría hablar con ella.- Decía Emma, apoyada sobre el mostrador, y sabedora del tonto plan de su hermano.- De seguro le da pena, o realmente aún no se ha dado cuenta. Y bueno, en parte es culpa tuya si no le dices nada. Vas a perder la oportunidad, y se llegará el día en que ya no vuelva a venir.-

\- Creo que deberías dejar de estarme buscando novia, soy un hombre adulto y no necesito que me soluciones la vida sólo porqué piensas que necesito a alguien.- Le advirtió.- Deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.-

\- Bien, es tu vida la que se está desperdiciando, hermano.- Alzó la manos en forma de derrota.- Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, si quieres.-

Se volvió hacia la puerta al oír la campanilla, y sonrió con sorna, dándole un codazo a su hermano mayor...

\- Y ésta es una oportunidad perfecta.- Le guiñó el ojo.- Los dejaré solos.-

Molesto por la insinuación, se giró a verla. Morena, de ojos café oscuro, largo cabello color chocolate, y no muy alta, tampoco delgada, muy apenas llenita. Tragó un poco de saliva, mientras pensaba en qué clase de flor le daría esa vez, si es que ella llegaba a notarlo...

\- Buenas tardes.- Saludó la morena.

\- Buenas tardes.- Logró mantener la compostura como todo buen vendedor.- ¿Qué va a llevar en esta ocasión?-

\- La verdad, no vengo a comprar nada el día de hoy.- Le informó.

Harm no sabía qué pensar, si ella ya no iba a comprar más flores, ya no tendría más motivos para ir a la florería...

\- Oh, ya veo.- Se sintió muy incómodo de repente.- No debió molestarse...-

\- Josefina, así me llamo.- Le dijo.- Y no es molestia para mí, porque la verdad quería invitarlo a tomar un café como agradecimiento por todas las flores extras que agregó en los ramos.-

Ella desvió un poco la mirada, ruborizándose levemente. Tras tomar un poco de aire, alzó la mirada...

\- Lo que pasa es que he estado yendo a terapia porqué no soy muy buena para socializar con la gente, y mi terapeuta creyó que debería empezar regalando flores a los extraños, ya que consideraba que de ese modo no hablaría mucho y evitaría ponerme nerviosa.- Le explicó.

\- Se oye interesante.- Le dijo.- ¿Y funcionó esa terapia?-

\- Bue-Bueno, hubo personas que me mi-miraban feo, y no aceptaban las flores.- Se cubrió un poco la boca, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.- Pe-Pero, hubo otras que sí me las recibieron y me die-dieron las gracias.- Cerró los ojos, sin evitar temblar un poco.- Ha-Hasta me, me di-di-dijeron que las flo-flores les, les, les alegraron el día.-

\- ¿Estás bien?- Harm le preguntó al verla llevarse una mano al pecho.

\- S-Sí, es que no suelo hablar mucho.- Tomó aire otra vez para calmarse.- Y pues, era por eso que deseaba agradecerle. Todas esas flores hermosas hicieron sonreír a esas personas, y no sabía de otra manera para darle las gracias que invitarlo a tomar un café.- Clavó la mirada al suelo.- Pe-Pero sólo, sólo si usted no tiene algún inconveniente con ello.-

Él no sabía qué decir, no era una situación normal, de otro modo la invitación sería para ella y no al revés. Pensaba en ello, cuando sintió que lo empujaban...

\- ¡Claro que no tiene inconveniente alguno!- Con mucho entusiasmo Emma salió detrás del mostrador.- Harm estaba a punto de ir a almorzar, ¿no es cierto, hermano?-

\- Eh, sí.-

\- ¡Bien!- Juntó sus manos, y decidida, los empujó hasta la salida.- Entonces no pierdan más tiempo y vayan a comer algo sabroso.-

\- Emma...-

\- No te preocupes por la tienda, hermano. Yo me encargaré de todo, así que no te preocupes.-

Suspiró y luego miró a Josefina. Después de todo, no se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad así...

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Le dijo a la morena.

\- Ah, sí.- Contestó, sonrojándose de nueva cuenta y sonrió levemente cuando se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias.-

Salieron a la calle, siendo despedidos por Emma...

\- ¡Provecho, hermano!- Agitaba frenéticamente el brazo.- ¡Suerte, Josefina!-

Y tras haber avanzado un buen tramo del camino, Harm se detuvo...

\- ¿Y como sabe mi hermana qué te llamas Josefina?-

**Fin.**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento si encuentran algún error ortográfico, ya que me lastimé un dedo y no puedo teclear correctamente. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
